Loving You
by CeNa'S LiDdLe SuGa
Summary: *~*Chapter 6 Is Up!!*~* Trish Stratus has fallen for Jeff Hardy...but he's got a girlfriend & she's too afraid to tell him the truth. Will she ever overcome her fear of rejection & tell him how she feels? Plz Read & Review!!!
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff Hardy or Trish Stratus or anyone else...so don't sue me!!!!!!!  
  
*WARNING RAW SPOILER: MARCH 17, 2003*  
  
A/N: Yes, I am another innocent fan fic writer who has been inspired by Jeff kissing Trish last night on Raw.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Trish Stratus sat in the empty Diva's locker room, in front of the mirror, a wet towel in her hand. She had just gotten back from her match with Lisa Marie (Victoria) and Steven Richards. She was still in her purple and blue jumpsuit, her coat and hat on a chair next to the door. She went to wipe the body paint from Jeff Hardy off of her forehead, but stopped just before the wet cloth hit her skin. Instead, she ran her fingers gingerly over the blue paint and thought about what had taken place just minutes ago. He had kissed her, in the middle of the ring, in front of 16,000 people in the arena and the millions watching at home, it was all part of the show. Jazz left her in the middle of their tag match to get trampled by Victoria and Steven Richards. Of course she lost, but the psycho-bitch Victoria wouldn't leave with out inflicting as much pain as possible on Trish. Steven was about to give her a SteVT (*is that how ya spell it?*) when Victoria stopped him. She jumped out of the ring and quickly retrieved the time keeper's chair, bringing it back in the ring. Victoria then told Steven to SteVT her onto the steal chair, but before he could, she was saved by the one and only, Jeff Hardy. She rolled close to the edge of the ring as Jeff took care of Steven and Victoria. Soon he was helping her up, holding her gently as he checked on her. He moved her face so that they made eye contact and briefly brushed his lips against hers. He then let go of her, and headed up the ramp. She leaned up against the ropes with a shocked, yet almost happy look on her face, as she was told to do. And now here she was, twenty minutes later delaying the task of wiping off his paint.  
  
"What are ya thinking about, blondie?" A friendly voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Hmm...oh nothing." Trish said finally wiping the paint off.  
  
"You're thinking about that kiss aren't you?" The person more stated then asked. Trish sighed.  
  
"You know me all to well Aimes."  
  
"You really should tell him how you feel." The fiery red head said as she sat next to Trish.  
  
"You know I can't do that. He's got Melissa, who he's madly in love with." Trish said sadly as she stood up and began to change. Amy shook her head.  
  
"Maybe he only thinks that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've all been in love before. I thought I was in love before I found Matt, it's probably the same for him with Melissa. Haven't you been in love before?"  
  
"Well, of course I have...who hasn't?" She asked pulling a '100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed' baby-tee over her head.  
  
"That's my point...tell him." Amy said.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Fine Trish...whatever you want to do." Amy said leaving the locker room. Trish groaned. She hoped Amy wasn't mad at her, but she just couldn't tell Jeff how she felt. The truth was that she was scared of him rejecting her, that's why she used his girlfriend, Melissa, as an excuse. Trish finished changing and pulled on her Nautica jacket. She threw her bag over her shoulder as she headed out the door.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Meanwhile~*  
  
"Baby, I told you that I was going to have to kiss Trish for the new storyline we're starting together...I couldn't refuse to do it, I'm already in enough hot water for being late around here anyway...I won't quit and I don't want to get fired...Come on Mel, don't do this now, I don't wanna fight with you over the phone can't we talk about this when I get home...Don't hang up...Melissa...Melissa..." He said as Melissa hung up on him. "Damn it!" He cursed as he flipped his cell shut.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Chris Irvine (Jericho) asked as he packed his bag.  
  
"You guessed it. Melissa's pissed that I kissed Trish for our new storyline." He said sitting on the bench and putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Doesn't she understand it's your job?"  
  
"I dunno, I told her I was going to kiss Trish tonight, and she said it was fine as long as it was for the storyline, and now she's pissed. I really don't get women sometimes." Jeff said looking up at Chris.  
  
"Women are one of the many mysteries I don't think man will ever figure out."  
  
"I hear ya loud and clear." Jeff said as he threw his bag over his shoulder. "I'm gonna get going, man." Jeff said as he left the locker room.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
Trish sighed as she walked through the hallway of the Holiday Inn. It was one thirty in the morning and she couldn't sleep at all. Every time she closed her eyes the image of her and Jeff kissing would appear in her mind over and over again. She figured that if she went and worked out for a little while, she would be too tired to think about anything. She headed down to the hotel workout room in a pair of baby blue shorts with the word 'Naughty' across the butt, a white tank top and Nike sneakers. She was surprised when she saw Jeff on the treadmill. She bit her lip as she watched him for a couple of seconds. He had on a pair of black netted shorts, a white wifebeater, and FILA sneakers. She could hear Pearl Jam blasting from the headphones he wore. As if sensing her eyes on him he turned around, smiled at her and pulled his headphones down so that they rested around his neck.  
  
"What are you doing here so late?" He asked stopping the treadmill.  
  
"I...umm...couldn't sleep." She lied shrugging. Jeff nodded.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Why can't you sleep?" She asked curiously as she walked over to the stair master next to the treadmill.  
  
"I kinda got into a fight with Melissa."  
  
"Oh, I'm guessing it was over our new story line."  
  
"Yep. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just not tired." She lied again as she started the stair master.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jeff asked leaning on the arm of the treadmill as he watched her.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine...why?" She asked giving him a fake smile.  
  
"You just don't seem your normal, bubbly self." He said as he continued to watch her. She stopped the stair master.  
  
"Oh, well I'm just tired."  
  
"But didn't you just say you couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh...I umm...I'm tired now. Listen I'm gonna go back to room my now and get some rest. See you tomorrow Jeff!" She called as she quickly left the work out room.  
  
"Umm...ok, talk to ya later." He said somewhat bewildered by her behavior.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N2: So what do you all think of the first chapter of this fic? I just got this inspiration to write about Jeff and Trish from their kiss. I was sooooo not expecting that. I said to my friend "Did I just see that Tor?" and she was like "Yea, I wuzn't expecting it either"...but hey it's about damn time Jeff got a little action! And I'm really upset that they just left it at that and had no backstage segments or anything like that! Now I have to wait a freakin week to see what happens!!! UGH!!!! I'm so mad!!! O and I also think that two years wuz way to long of a wait to get them together...don't you think? Anywho...plz, plz, plz, review and tell me if I should continue!!!!  
  
Luv Ya Lotz,  
  
*~Aimie~*  
  
P.S. I'm probably going to change the title....cuz I couldn't think of anything else and I really don't like this one. 


	2. Meeting the Girlfriend

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~One Week Later~*  
  
"Hey Trish, Charlene, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Melissa." Jeff said as Trish and Charlene Moore (Jazz) went over their match for that night.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Melissa." Charlene said giving Melissa a smile.  
  
"Yea, it's nice meeting you." Trish said trying to give her a genuine smile, but had to settle for a fake one. "Did you see the script for the show tonight yet Jeff?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Here." Trish said handing her script to Jeff.  
  
"Thanks." Jeff said as he quickly thumbed through the script.  
  
"So what do you have to do tonight baby?" Melissa asked sweetly as she looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Backstage segment, and a match against Steven." He said handing Trish her script back. "I'm gonna go find Steven. I'll talk to you later about our segment Trish."  
  
"Ok. See ya later."  
  
"Yea later girls." Jeff said as he and Melissa went off in search of Steven Richards.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Raw~*  
  
Jeff Hardy's music blasted through the arena speakers as Jeff appeared at the top of the ramp in all his glow-in-the-dark glory. He did his little dance and ran down to the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. First, making his way to the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 218 pounds, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian Garcia announced as Jeff slid into the ring and jumped onto the turnbuckles. His music stopped and Steven Richards came on. "And making his way to the ring, being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Victoria, weighing in at 220 pounds, Steven Richards!" She announced as Steven and Victoria made their way to the ring. They got into the ring and Steven did his whole 'I'm cool because I can throw my hands in the air' thing as Jeff watched from the other side of the ring. Suddenly, the lights went out and much to everyone's surprise, Trish's music hit and she appeared at the top of the ramp, but instead of doing her normal routine she quickly made her way to the ring. She walked around to the opposite side of the ring that Victoria was on. Victoria glared at Trish, who glared back. It was apparent that Jeff, like everyone else, had no clue that Trish was going to be out there.  
  
The match started with Jeff having the upper hand. It went back and forth until Jeff hit Steven with a, as Lita calls it, Reverse Of Fate (backwards Twist Of Fate). He laid Steven out in front of the turnbuckles and quickly went to the top rope. Victoria went to interfere but Trish cut her off at the pass. Jeff hit a beautiful Swanton Bomb on Steven, then quickly covered him and got the 1...2...3. Victoria quickly pulled Steven out of the ring and the headed up the ramp glaring at both Trish and Jeff. Trish climbed into the ring and Jeff quickly began apologizing for kissing her last week. "Shh..." She said as she put her small hand over his mouth. She quickly pulled him into an intense kiss and the crowd went absolutely nuts. She pulled away from him and gave him a smile as she licked her bottom lip. She turned around and headed towards the back and Jeff just stood in the middle of the ring with a shocked look on his face. A smirk slowly formed on his face as he followed her up the ramp.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(Backstage Segment)  
  
"Trish!" Jeff called as he spotted her walking down the hallway. She turned around and gave him a smile.  
  
"Hey Jeff." She said as he caught up to her. Without saying anything he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He backed her up against the wall and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away and Trish looked around, noticing an empty locker room across the hall. She quickly pulled him into it, closing the door behind them.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~After Raw~*  
  
"Hey Trish...are you ok?" Amy asked as she came into the locker room.  
  
"I'm fine...why?" Trish asked brushing out her blonde hair that was wet from the shower she had taken earlier.  
  
"Because you met you know who today." Amy said in a hushed voice as to not draw attention from Stacy and Terri who were busy packing their bags.  
  
"What can I do?" She said with a shrug.  
  
"You can tell him." Amy stressed for what had to be the trillionth time since she figured out Trish's feelings for Jeff.  
  
"Amy, can we please not get into this now?" Trish pleaded as there was a knock on the door. Trish looked around to make sure everyone was dressed before calling for the person to enter.  
  
"Hi Melissa." Amy said as Melissa walked in.  
  
"Amy." She said before turning her attention to Trish. "Can I speak with you privately Trish?"  
  
"Umm...sure." Trish said as she led Melissa into the back room of the locker room. "What can I do for ya?"  
  
"You can keep your hands off of my man." Melissa said angrily.  
  
"Excuse me?" Trish asked with a look of disbelief.  
  
"You heard me you little blonde slut. He's mine and you are NOT going to take him away from me, so stay the hell away from him...got it?!"  
  
"You listen here. One, I do NOT take orders from anyone...including you. Two, I have no intentions of taking Jeff from you, and I have no clue where you would have gotten that from and three, don't you ever, EVER come in here and throw around allegations like that again because non of us, especially me, will tolerate it. You are a guest here, so you have no fucking clue what goes on and me trying to take Jeff from you is not something that is going on. Now get the fuck out of my face and out of this locker room bitch!" Trish said, yelling the last part before walking back into the main locker room. Melissa quickly walked followed her and walked straight out the door.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Amy asked. Trish rolled her eyes.  
  
"I just got accused of trying to steal Jeff away from her."  
  
"You're shitting me right?" Amy asked with a laugh.  
  
"Nope, she called me a little blonde slut and told me to stay the hell away from her man."  
  
"I never liked her. Whenever Jeff's around she's all sweet and innocent, but the second he's not around she's 100% bitch." Amy said. "I have no clue what Jeff sees in her."  
  
"Oh well, it's his life." Trish shrugged.  
  
"You mean you don't care?"  
  
"Of course I care, but there's nothing I can do about it because Jeff only sees me as a friend and will never see me as anything else." Trish stated pulling her hair into a pony tail. Amy groaned.  
  
"How will you ever know for sure if you don't tell him?"  
  
"Listen, Aimes, I'm not in too tired to fight with you over this. Can we do it tomorrow?" Trish asked throwing the last of her gear into her bag.  
  
"Fine, but I am not dropping this." Amy said as she and Trish left the locker room.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Trish sat crossed legged on her bed in her hotel room. She didn't know exactly when she fell for Jeff, it had probably been sometime between when they had first kissed for a story line about two years ago and Vengeance 2002. It just kind of happened. She hated the fact that she had met Jeff's girlfriend today. It wouldn't have been so bad if Melissa wasn't such a bitch, but she was and Jeff didn't deserve someone who is...well...fake. But the worst part was that she was too much of a God damn fraidy cat to tell him how she felt. Having met her and knowing exactly what she is like, she wouldn't feel bad if Jeff actually felt something more than friendship for her. But that's exactly what she was afraid of him rejecting her. She sighed and touched her fingers to her lips. She could still taste him on her lips and he was a damn good kisser when he was acting so she could only imagine what it was like when he really meant it. "UGH!!" She said angrily as she got up and began pacing the room. "Why is it that he's all I think about? You could at least give me the courage to tell him!" She said yelled to know one in particular. She grabbed her discman and put on her new Lil' Kim CD. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head praying that she wouldn't think about the man she had fallen for anymore.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Hey pplz! Here's chapter 2. The first thing I would like to address though is my support for every single man and woman down in Iraq right now. My thoughts and prayers go out to them and their families, as well as those who were in the helicopter that went down and were the first casualties of the war. Andy, cuz, if you get shipped out, be careful. I luv ya! Ok, I just felt I had to put that. On to other things, I have a huge case of writers block, but I have some ideas for this story, it's mostly for my other stories. Thanx to Clare, Lil Mary, BloodChic69, Alisha, Keri, KDK, TrishStratusJeffHArdy, Atlanta, and Starvixen for reviewin'! As always, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review! I'll luv ya if ya do!  
  
Luv Ya Lotz,  
  
*~*Aimie*~*  
  
P.S. About Jazz's real name, I'm almost positive that's it...if it's not, tell me and I'll fix it =) 


	3. Life Sux Sometimes

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~The Next Night~*  
  
The next night after the house show in Madison Square Garden (New York City), many of the WWE Superstars went out to a club since they only had to travel to Nassau Coliseum (Long Island) for a house show on Thursday. Trish walked into Club 312 with Lisa Maria and Nora (Molly Holly). In the club were already tons of Superstars including Marc Lamonica (Bubba Ray Dudley), Devon Hughs (D-Von Dudley), Matt Hyson (Spike Dudley), Rob Van Dam (*I don't know how to spell his real last name*), Shane Helms, and Jeff. The three girls headed to the bar to order some drinks.  
  
"What can I get for you three lovely ladies?" The bartender asked.  
  
"How about three Smirnoff Ice's?" Trish suggested looking at the other two for their approval and they each nodded.  
  
"Here ya go." Trish smiled as she took her drink from the bartender.  
  
"Come on." Nora said pulling Trish and Lisa Marie towards the table where everyone was seated. She looked at everyone there and gave them a smile. "Hi Shane." Nora chirped.  
  
"Hey Nora." Shane said smiling at her. She gave him a smile back.  
  
"Do we not exist?" Marc asked and everyone else laughed as Nora and Shane continued to smile at each other.  
  
"Ask her to dance dumbass." Rob whispered to Shane.  
  
"Oh...umm...right. Nora would you like to dance?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'd love to." She said as Shane led her to the dance floor. Trish sat at the table next to Jeff and watched him down the rest of his beer and call the waitress over.  
  
"Another Coors please." He said as the waitress took the empty bottle from him.  
  
"Something wrong Jeff?" Trish asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Melissa and I got into another fight and she left this morning pissed. I mean I told her that our relationship is only romantic on screen and that we're only friends off screen, so right now I just want to get drunk and forget everything." Jeff said as he began to drink the other beer the waitress brought to him. Trish sighed. *Only friends* she thought.  
  
"Yea I know what you mean." She said taking a long sip of her drink.  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
"Let's just say there's this guy I like...a lot, but he has a girlfriend who's a bitch and he only sees me as a friend." Trish said taking another long sip of her drink.  
  
"Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it?" Jeff asked obviously not getting who she was talking about.  
  
"Yes it does." She said with another sigh.  
  
"So is it Andrew?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Huh?" Trish asked giving him a confused look.  
  
"The guy you like...is it Andrew?"  
  
"Oh...um no it's not." She answered finishing her drink.  
  
"I need something really strong...umm how about a tequila shot?" She asked the waitress. She nodded and came back a few minutes later with a shot glass and a bottle of tequila. The waitress filled the shot glass and Trish quickly drank it. "Umm...how about you just leave the bottle here." Trish said pouring herself another shot as the waitress left.  
  
"Well, if we're gonna get drunk, we might as well get drunk together." Jeff said taking the shot from her and drinking it.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Both Jeff and Trish were drunk...really, really drunk. The rest of the Superstars had headed towards the elevators but both Trish and Jeff were the only ones that had rooms on the first floor (*grins* convenient, huh?). They walked towards the hallway leading to their hotel rooms giggling.  
  
"I am sooooooo drunk." Trish giggled as she stumbled slightly.  
  
"I know...me too!" Jeff exclaimed as she opened her hotel room door. "Isn't this my room?" He asked as he walked in after Trish.  
  
"Nope it's mine Jeffers." Trish said as she went to sit on the bed, missing by about a foot. She fell on the floor with a thud and busted out laughing. Jeff began laughing too as he tried to help her up, only to fall on top of her. They both began to laugh even harder. Jeff had some how managed to pull her up and they both sat next to each other, still laughing. Trish began unzipping her boots as Jeff pulled his shirt over his head. She looked up at him. "This isn't your room."  
  
"Oh yea." Jeff said laughing and Trish joined in. "You know you're pretty." Jeff said as he suddenly leaned down and kissed her. Trish instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jeff's hands reached around her back and found the zipper of her dress. They pulled away only long enough for Jeff to slide her dress off of her body before Trish quickly pulled him into another kiss.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry for the short chapter...I just don't want to give too much away at once. I'm not exactly sure when the next update will be probably by the end of the week though. Thanx to JM, destinygurl (Don't worry, Jeff's POV is coming soon!), LilMary, HardyZfan06, Nina, BrokenPromises, Alisha (I saw the 'Shock & Awe' campaign on TV when I got home from school & I was shocked & awed. It wuz some scary shit.), KDK, BloodChic69, Goody, Casey, Sarah, and Caitlin714 for reviewin! I can't believe I got that many reviews for this story! I luv you guyz!!!! Anwayz...plz, review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv Ya Lotz,  
  
*~*Aimie*~*  
  
P.S. Everybody remember to watch Raw tonight and see what happens between Trish and Jeff...oh and the Rock concert thing-a-ma-jig...I can't wait for that either (LOL)! 


	4. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~The Next Morning~*  
  
Jeff woke up with the worst hangover of his life. At first, he thought he was at home but once he began to wake more and realized that the perfume he could smell coming from the person in bed with him wasn't Melissa's. He only knew one person who wore Tommy Girl. He opened his eyes and saw Trish next to him, his arm laid loosely over her midsection, and her leg was thrown over his waist. Slowly the past nights events came back to him.  
  
"Oh shit." He cursed as he watched Trish's eyes slowly begin to open.  
  
"Jeff...what are you doing in my bed?" She asked putting her hand up to shield her eyes from the morning-or afternoon-sun, her voice soft and tired.  
  
"You...um...don't remember what happened last night." He asked as he watched her eyes widen.  
  
"We didn't...oh my God we did." She said as she began to remember the night before. "I'm so sorry Jeff."  
  
"Why are you sorry? It's not like it's your fault, we were both drunk and it just happened." He said.  
  
"Are you gonna tell Melissa?"  
  
"I don't know..." Jeff trailed off.  
  
"I think you may want to borrow my cover up."  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked somewhat confused.  
  
"Because you've got umm...look." She said pulling a compact out of her purse that was on the nightstand and handing it to him. Jeff opened it and looked at the mirror.  
  
"Oh..." Jeff said running his fingers over the small bluish-purple marks on his neck and upper chest. "...You might want to use some too." He said handing her mirror to her to inspect her neck, which had markings similar to the ones Jeff had. "I guess I better get going...see you a little later." Jeff said as he got up, pulling one of the sheets around his waist. Trish tightened the sheet that was around her as she watched Jeff sort through the clothes that were piled on the floor. "I'll go get dressed in the bathroom." Jeff said once he had found all of his clothes. A few minutes later he was changed and quickly said goodbye. She could tell he was feeling guilty for cheating on Melissa, hell, even though Melissa was a bitch, she couldn't blame him for feeling guilty. Trish stood up and walked towards the bathroom, stepping over various pieces of her clothing on the way. She still couldn't believe she slept with Jeff. And she felt horrible because she knew that it was probably eating Jeff alive. Jeff was one of those men that never cheat on their girlfriends...no matter what. She felt really guilty, even though it really wasn't her fault...or Jeff's. They had gotten drunk and made a mistake, a HUGE mistake. She sighed as she ran the hot water in the shower...it was going to be a long day.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Meanwhile~*  
  
Jeff walked into his hotel room and slammed the door shut behind him. What the hell did he do? He slept with one of his best friends...but that wasn't the worst part. By having sex with his friend, he cheated on his girlfriend. Jeff sat at the foot of his bed and put his head in his hands. He felt horrible. He couldn't tell Melissa that he slept with Trish...she would definitely break up with him and he loved her...right. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was hearing the words 'NO YOU DON'T!' being screamed at him. He just shook his head and ignored his subconscious. "FUCK!" Jeff yelled angrily as he stood up and threw his bag across the room, causing his clothes to spill out all over the floor. But he couldn't just be thinking about his relationship with Melissa, what about Trish? Trish was one of his closest friends and he could've just screwed up his friendship with her big time and their friendship meant a lot to him. How was he going to face Trish after what happened last night? He may have been drunk but he still remembered everything about last night. "I can't believe I screwed up this bad." Jeff said sitting on a chair shaking his head.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Friday~*  
  
Since Raw and all of the live events had been in California, Trish had decided that instead of heading up to Canada for one day, she would stay in California and drive up to Seattle with Matt and Amy, who had also decided to stay in California. Trish sighed softly as she lugged her bags down to the lobby. She huffed as she waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did she was surprised at who she saw in the elevator.  
  
"Hey Jeff." She said as she pulled her luggage into the elevator.  
  
"Let me help you." Jeff said taking one of her bags and pulling it into the elevator.  
  
"Are you umm...driving up to Seattle with Matt and Amy?" Trish asked as the elevators door closed.  
  
"Uhh...yea...are you too?" He asked and she nodded as they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Of course they had seen each other over the past few days, but they were never alone together and were always too occupied with other things to feel weird. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes later, the elevator doors opened. Trish quickly pulled her bags out of the elevator and dragged them towards the main entrance door to where Matt's escalade was parked out front.  
  
"Hey Trish. Just leave your bags there and I'll load'em up while you go check out." Matt said as he put his and Amy's bags into the back.  
  
"Thanks Matt." Trish said as she turned around, bumping right into Jeff. "I'm really sorry." She said quickly scurrying back into the hotel lobby to check out.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I umm...don't know." Jeff said shrugging it off as he loaded his bags into the back of the Escalade.  
  
"Did you check out yet?" Matt asked loading Trish's bags next to Jeff's.  
  
"Yea." Jeff said closing the back.  
  
"Are we ready to go ladies?" Matt asked as Trish and Amy walked towards them.  
  
"Yep." Amy said happily as she hopped into the front seat.  
  
"Well then everybody else get your asses in gear cause we're getting out of here." Matt said as he got into the drivers seat. Jeff got into the back and Trish walked around the other side and hopped in. She looked next to her and watched Jeff pull his headphones on and pull out a note book. "Seattle here we come!" Matt said as he started the Escalade. *It's going to be a long ride* Trish thought as she pulled her own headphones on.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Ok I am officially pissed off. They did it again!! They stopped Trish and Jeff from kissing! And they didn't even do a backstage segment or nothing! Oooooo...I'm pissed. I think a whole bunch of us should go protest to the WWE [LOL=)]! But you can totally tell there's something going on between them, the way they were all touchy feely with each other and smiling at each other. Awwww...it was soooooooo cute, but then Jazz had to go and ruin it! Ok enough of my ranting about Raw...onto other business. I read the whole Hardy Boyz biography...in two days. That's how good it is. I got it last night and finished it about an hour ago. So anybody who hasn't gotten to read it yet you really should. I mean they talk about EVERYTHING. From what it was like growing up to Matt & Amy's relationship to Jeff and his burnout period and like everything else. It was really awesome. That was my shameless plug for the week. I'm really sorry that this was another short chapter, but like I said before I don't want to give too much away at once. Thanx to BloodChic69, Alisha, LilMary, Casey, Keri, Nina, & Sarah for reviewin!!!!!!!!!!!! I LUV you all! Welp, that's all from me for now. As always plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review and until next time...  
  
Luv Ya Lotz,  
  
*~*Aimie*~*  
  
P.S. I have no clue what kinda perfume Trish wears so I just used the one I wear. :) 


	5. On The Road 2 Wrestlemania

Disclaimer: Ok here's the deal. I own a bunch of CD's, DVD's, a few wrestling shirts, Jeff Hardy's autograph (not Jeff Hardy himself...just his autograph), my pets, and all the other worthless shit in my room. All WWE characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE, the real people own themselves (unless they sold their souls to Vince), I only own the characters I made up. Now that that's all cleared up...on with the fic!=)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
They had been on the road for over four hours and everyone, except for Jeff, wanted to get out of the car and stretch...even if it was for only a few minutes. Jeff was really caught up in his writing. Trish guessed that he was writing some lyrics since he was listening to music. He had been writing ever since they left so she guessed he had about seven pages written, maybe more. They stopped at a 7-11 in Salem, Oregon so that Matt could gas up the Escalade and they could get something to eat, drink, and go to the bathroom. Amy and Trish were inside the 7-11 picking up some food and drinks.  
  
"What's up Trish? You've been acting kinda weird lately." Amy asked as she placed her stuff next to Trish's at the check out counter.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine..." She said as her eyes wandered to the window where you could see Matt and Jeff talking outside, Matt putting his credit card in the pump, Jeff casually leaning against the car.  
  
"You had sex with him didn't you?" Amy said as Trish ripped her gaze from the window, her eyes wide. "Oh my God I was right! You slept with Jeff!" She exclaimed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I can tell by the way you're acting and the way you were just looking at him...it's easy to read." Amy said as she paid for her stuff.  
  
"Is it that easy?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, I'm female, I've got that instinct. Plus I'm really close with both of you and Jeff's been acting a little funny lately too." Amy admitted as they stood by the door and talked. "He didn't tell Melissa...did he?"  
  
"As far as I know he hasn't but I'm sure that if he did, Melissa would've been up here at my throat as soon as she found out."  
  
"Isn't it the truth? I swear that girl has some problems. One time a fan came up to Jeff and asked for his autograph. She was probably like 15 or 16 and Melissa totally flipped out and ripped into her in public saying how she was Jeff's girlfriend and how they were trying to shop for her birthday present and a whole bunch of other shit."  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"Nope, Jeff told me himself. I've already told him what I think of the little bitch, but he doesn't believe me. He thinks she can do no wrong." Amy said as Matt waved them over, telling them it was time to go.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day." Matt said as he got into the driver's seat.  
  
"Chill Matt. We're coming." Amy said with a laugh. Trish climbed into the back of the Escalade next to Jeff who was already in his seat.  
  
"Here." Trish said softly as she handed him a sandwich and a bottle of Mountain Dew.  
  
"Thanks Trish." He said taking them from her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
At the next stop in Olympia, Washington, Jeff pulled Trish to a secluded place behind the gas station. "Trish we need to talk."  
  
"Yea I know." She answered as she leaned up against the back wall of the gas station.  
  
"We didn't use protection did we?" Jeff asked looking down.  
  
"I don't think we did." Trish said softly.  
  
"Do you...you know...know if you're pregnant?" Jeff asked uncertainly.  
  
"It's been a few days Jeff, I won't know at least for another week. That's when I'm due to get my umm...period." She said, her eyes fixated on the ground.  
  
"Ok...but do you feel, like different?"  
  
"I don't know! Jeez Jeff, we just had sex three damn days ago!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trish. I'm just...I'm worried."  
  
"Yea I know you're worried. You're worried about me being pregnant cause that means you'll have to tell Melissa about it." Trish said with a hint of anger and hurt in her voice. She went to walk away but Jeff stopped her.  
  
"That's not true and you know it!" He said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "I'm worried about you. I know that if you're pregnant, you can't wrestle."  
  
"Yea well, I know how I can fix that." Trish said as she went to walk away again.  
  
"Whoa...you better not be talking about getting an abortion because I won't let you." Jeff said turning her to face him again. Trish rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on Jeff. You know me better than that."  
  
"I know, but sometimes people do stupid things when they're scared." Jeff said softly. "Please just promise me you'll tell me and then we can decide what we'll do from there."  
  
"Ok Jeff, I promise."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Here ya go chapter 5! Just remember that this is takes place the Friday before Wrestlemania so she isn't Women's Champ yet. Ummm....the next chapter will be up, I actually have no clue but it'll be up soon hopefully! Thanx to Star*, Writie, Kayleigh, Nina, Alisha, BloodChic69, PinkPrincess, LilMary, HardyZfan06 and Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I never ever thought I would get this many reviews for this story!!!!!! I luv you guyz!!!!!!!!!! As always plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv Ya All Lotz & Lotz,  
  
*~*Aimie*~*  
  
P.S. For those of you who read the first 4 chapters of 'Get Mine Get Yours', I am working on chapter 5 as we speak and it'll hopefully be up within a week. =) 


	6. Think, Jeff, Think!

Disclaimer: Ok here's the deal. I own a bunch of CD's, DVD's, a few wrestling shirts, Jeff Hardy's autograph (not Jeff Hardy himself...just his autograph), my pets, and all the other worthless shit in my room. All WWE characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE, the real people own themselves (unless they sold their souls to Vince), I only own the characters I made up. Now that that's all cleared up...on with the fic!=)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~One Week Later~*  
  
The Monday, a week after WrestleMania, Trish paced around the Divas Locker Room nervously.  
  
"What's got you going?" Amy asked. Trish sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair.  
  
"I haven't gotten my period yet this month." She said so that the other Diva's in the locker room wouldn't hear. At first Amy gave her a look of confusion then her eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Oh my...when were you supposed to get it?" She asked softly.  
  
"Three days ago." She said in a whisper.  
  
"Jeez, you guys didn't use protection?" Amy asked.  
  
"We were drunk Amy. Neither of us were in the right state of mind to think about it. We were just two horny drunk people." Trish stated with another sigh.  
  
"What are you going to do if you are pregnant?"  
  
"I don't know Aimes. I really, don't I just hope I get it soon. I'm going nuts waiting."  
  
"Well I know that whatever happens, you'll have Jeff with you. He wouldn't just leave you hanging." Amy tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"I know he wouldn't. It's just...he doesn't need this and neither do I." Trish said sadly. "I really don't want dwell on this anymore, so I'm gonna get ready for my match tonight." She said opening her gym bag.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Raw~*  
  
Trish's match had been the first match of the night. She had defended her title successfully against Jazz, although the referee didn't see her foot on the rope. It still counted as a win in the books, no matter what happened. After the match, Jazz had been approached by Theodore Long and Rodney Mack asking if she would 'Back the Mack' and a new alliance was formed. Now it was Trish's backstage segment. She was shown sitting on an equipment box with a bottle of water and her title belt when she was approached by The Rock.  
  
"Hey Trish, congratulations on the title." He said nodding his head towards her title.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a polite smile.  
  
"I see you're all sweaty and wet. Is that because you had a match or because you were thinking of the Rock's strudel all day?" He asked with a cocky smirk.  
  
"I just had a match." She said simply as she took a sip of her water.  
  
"Are you sure it's not because you've been thinking of The Rock all day?" He asked again.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure." She said distracted by something behind him.  
  
"Hey, hey. There ain't nobody and The Rock means nobody that you should be looking at besides The Rock." He said.  
  
"Oh really?" Trish asked with a smile.  
  
"Of course really, who else would you want to look at..." He trailed off as he turned around and saw Jeff standing there not looking very pleased with The Rock. "Who are you? The Rock's busy right now. He doesn't have time too sign autographs!" The Rock said angrily.  
  
"Busy? Rock, last time I saw you, you were BUSY getting your ass kicked by Goldberg." Jeff stated as the Rock began protesting.  
  
"Listen Jabroni, I'll give you thirty, forty minutes to get on your paint on and your maxi pad on and then I'll meet you in the ring and give you an ass kicking you'll never forget." He said walking off angrily.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Jeff asked walking to her.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." She said as the camera faded and went to commercial.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A little while later The Rock was shown in his locker room talking with Christian about how he was going to kick Jeff Hardy's ass and then afterwards he was going to call out Goldberg and kick his ass too. Then Trish and Jeff were shown walking hand in hand down the hall.  
  
"Hey," Trish said stopping him and pulling him back towards herself, "you're going to do great." She said before giving him a kiss. He smiled as they pulled away and then headed off, leaving Trish there smiling.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Later That Night~*  
  
"Trish, you've got something on the back of your pants." Lisa Marie said as Trish got up from her seat in one of the chairs in the hotel room they were sharing. "It looks like blood." She added.  
  
"Thanks." Trish said hurrying into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out with a huge smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Lisa Marie asked a Trish bounced over to her bag and pulled out a pair of black sweats.  
  
"I got my period!" She squealed as she quickly changed her pants.  
  
"Who the hell would be happy that they got their period?" Lisa Marie asked a little confused as Trish pulled on her sneakers.  
  
"Me!" Trish said grabbing her card key. "I'll be back in a few. I've gotta go talk to someone." She said before she closed the door. She walked a few doors down and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Trish." Jeff said as he opened the door. Trish immediately launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"I got my period!" She said happily as she gave Jeff a kiss on the lips. Jeff was extremely surprised by this at first, and quickly realized what was going on, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled her into his room, kicking the door shut with his foot. A few seconds later they pulled away breathless. Trish put her hand over her mouth. "Oh God Jeff. I'm so sorry." She said as she backed towards his door. She opened the door.  
  
"No, Trish wait." Jeff said pushing the door closed with his hand. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, regretting that she had let her emotions get the best of her before.  
  
"You've been acting so damn weird lately. What the hell is going on with you?" He asked in frustration.  
  
"I don't know what you're talk-"  
  
"Oh cut the crap Trish. I know something's going on. I just don't know why you won't tell me!"  
  
"You are so damned blind Jeff. That's what's going on. Maybe if you opened your eyes you'd figure it out!" She yelled as she pushed his hand off the door and opened it slamming it after her as she walked out. Jeff stared at the door in shock.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" He asked himself. He only knew one person who would know exactly what was going on with Trish. "Amy" He said out loud as he left his hotel room and headed up a floor to Amy's room. He knocked on the door loudly and when she didn't answer right away, he knocked harder.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming Jeez." He heard her say as she walked to the door. "Hey Jeff what's up?" She asked once she opened the door.  
  
"I want to know what's going on with Trish." He said walking into her room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.  
  
"I know you know that we slept together a couple of weeks ago. She came to me a little while ago, told me she had gotten her period and she kissed me. When we pulled away she told me she was sorry and went to leave but I stopped her. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that if I opened my eyes I would know what's going on." He said all in one breath. "What's going on Amy? I know you know what's going. You and Trish tell each other everything." Jeff said and Amy sighed.  
  
"You mean you really don't see it Jeff? Are you that blind?" She asked.  
  
"What the hell is it with me being told that I'm blind?" Jeff asked starting to get mad. "What the hell is going on Amy? I need to know!"  
  
"It's not my place to tell you. Either Trish tells you or you have to figure it out for yourself." Amy said then paused. "But now it's my turn to ask you how you feel about Trish."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you weren't with Melissa," She said cringing at the thought of the little bitch, "would you still be friends with Trish...or would you and her maybe be more then friends?" Amy asked eyeing Jeff for his reaction.  
  
"I don't know Aimes...how can you ask me something like that?" He asked running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I guess what you're saying is that you have mixed feelings for Trish. I guess I can understand that. Now let's talk about Melissa, you already know what I think about her but lately you two haven't really been getting along to well have you?"  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"Jeff, I want to know now." She demanded.  
  
"You're right. We've been fighting a lot lately, and before you even ask it is over my story line with Trish. She doesn't like me making out with Trish on a weekly basis."  
  
"And yet you haven't talked to any of the writers about ending the storyline have you?"  
  
"I'm already in deep enough with J.R. since I've been late a lot so-" Jeff said as Amy began to laugh.  
  
"Don't use that damn excuse with me, Jeff. We both know that you really don't give a damn if you're in trouble for being late." She said. "Now why is it that you choose to fight over this storyline with your girlfriend instead of just getting rid of the problem? Is it that you just like being able to make out with two girls or is it that deep down you really have feelings for Trish?"  
  
"Ugh...Amy...I don't know!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Yes you do Jeff! You know but you just don't want to admit what you're feeling!"  
  
"You know what you're right! I LOVE Trish! Are you happy? Every time I kiss her onscreen, I wish that it was for real and that she felt the same way but she doesn't!" He yelled at her. Amy was surprised at his outburst.  
  
"What do you mean she doesn't? How the hell would you know? You've had your blinders on for so damn long you wouldn't know how she felt if she held up a fucking sign!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Jeff, just go and think. Think about the past few weeks. Think about everything she's said to you or her reactions to certain things. Just go and think." Amy said pushing him out of her room and closing the door in his face leaving Jeff just as confused as he was before.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy, but I just wanted to get a chapter up before Spring Break since I will most likely not be able to update for about a week and a half. Umm........I don't know all the dialog between The Rock, Jeff and Trish last week on Raw so I just kinda went with what I remembered from it. Let's see...no Jeff/Trish interaction tonight...doesn't that suck? Hell, there was no Jeff period...unless...maybe I missed a backstage segment. I had to take a shower during Raw tonight so maybe missed something. Oh well! I'm pretty sure that's all I wanted to say. Thanx to Writie, XxJeffyAngelxX, Kaley, Carissa, Casey, Star*, Alisha, Nina, Katyg-uk, bubbles-extreme-diva, LilMary, OMARISANGEL04, Kanes Mistress, jeffz-ll-skttlez-freak, Sarah, moonchaser, BloodChic69, BntZ3lana, and Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl for reviewin'!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter alone! Have I mentioned that I love you guyz? Anywho, as always, plz review......they keep me motivated!  
  
Lotz ~O~ Luv,  
  
*~*Aimie*~* 


End file.
